User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Doom Vroom Riddles Your Talk Page With Stupidity Hi, Empyre! Did you check out E3 and if so, what games from it interest you? Here's a list of everything shown off at E3: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Entertainment_Expo_2016#List_of_confirmed_games Tyranny, Mafia 3, Watch Dogs 2, and Agents of Mayhem on my end. Oh, so Bethesda has said that they aren't working on Elder Scrolls 6 and are going to work on two new IPs before they do so, so maybe they'll put out something new that you like more than Elder Scrolls 6 (if I recall right, you don't care for Elder Scrolls 6 all that much). I am hoping for a Sci-Fi RPG and a Spy RPG. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for putting words in your mouth then. I've heard Shadow of Colossus and the Persona series are really good, but I've not gotten to play either of them. Resident Evil 7: Bio-hazard is supposedly going to be like the first two (3?) Resident Evils and will see the return of herbs with shooting getting a bit of a backseat treatment. It'll be more survival horror based instead of a shooter. Interestingly, the E3 footage and the demo aren't actually going to be in the final game, so it's best to be cautious since that's really weird and sketchy. There's a couple more I'm interested in: Resident Evil 7, Ghost Recon Wildlands, Prey, South Park and Dead Rising 4. Still waiting for information on my single player Star Wars games though, haven't had one that was single player and not released for phones since 2010 (Force Unleashed II). I'll probably buckle and get Lego Star Wars 7 out of the bargain bin (cause bs dlc practices exist for it, but I am starved for Star Wars games). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :6 was really weird. It tried to capture the classic experience with Ada, COD with Chris, Resi 4 with Leon, and something completely new with Wesker's son (can't remember his name, spoilers maybe, but you aren't going to finish it). It just had a big lack of direction and suffered an identity crisis because they couldn't stick to just one style of play. I got to where I enjoyed it, but I really had to switch off my brain and throw it out the window to do so. The idea of Wesker having a son was really stupid to me for example (Wesker was the only thing that kept me interested in 5). You might look into Days Gone for your zombie fix, if you don't like what you see and hear about 7. It's different in principle, but it looks like a great zombie game and I'd be all over it if it wasn't PS4 exclusive. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Dead Rising 4 is a timed Xbox One/PC exclusive in case you didn't know, so there will be a bit of a wait for you (rumor is a year) until you can play it. Timed exclusivity and bought exclusivity is so stupid, at least exclusivity can make sense when a Microsoft or Sony owned studio personally develops a game. I have the impression that Days Gone is going to be single player only based upon the gameplay they released at E3, but I could be mistaken. Definitely a single player campaign tho. I'm really jealous of missing out on Days Gone and the new Spiderman game (yes, a Spiderman game is a PS4 exclusive :| ). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:09, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Better now then you going to the store to buy it at release XD It'll just be like how Rise of the Tomb Raider was exclusive to Xbox One for 6 months. If you have Windows Gaming then you can play it on PC, so there's that. All of Microsoft's games that were announced at E3 this year were both available on Xbox One and Windows Gaming. Playstation seems to be locking down on exclusivity as most of their games aren't even playable on PC. It (Days Gone) won't. I looked up the company that is making it and it was SIE (Sony Interactive Entertainment, I presume). Every game they've ever made, starting back on the PS2, has been exclusive to Playstations, womp womp. I'll probably buy a PS4 again when the PS5 comes out like I did with the PS3. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::: *crosses fingers and waits for Sega to appear and smash both Microsoft and Sony into the ground because it would be funny* The entirety of this gen has been a flop for me, I own 17 games on the Xbox One and of those 17, 10 of them are either remasters or available on last gen consoles (I only bought remasters because they were packaged with a game that I didn't own). Microsoft's Scorpio is all, but a verbal admission that they released the Xbox One too soon. Microsoft's strategy appears to be to put out a new console and call it an upgrade, so that their fanbase doesn't get pissed off. Microsoft has yo-yo'd so much on whether or not the Scorpio will have games exclusive to it. ::::I'm expecting Sony to turn around and do the same thing with the Neo. I think the reason they didn't announce the Neo was so they could see what exactly Microsoft was doing and how far they could push things. Even though the Playstation 4 is more powerful than the Xbox One, they've been toning down the frame-rate to match that which the Xbox One puts out when they release the same game for both systems. I'd best stop before I start to rant further, but needless to say, I think they made these consoles too soon (which is odd, because the 360 was 8 when the Xbox One came out and that was the longest Console Generation ever). I'm just worried that they're going to keep pushing things (rushing through console generations) until the developers literally cannot break even. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) How to start a story I just got a great idea for a story and I've made sure that nobody else has had the same story idea. The only problem is that I'm not sure what to click to start writing my story. Could you give me some pointers? Thanks! AliceCooper99 (talk) 16:41, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Oops I accidentally posted an unfinished story. Is there any way for me to undo this? Also, is there any way for me to save a story so that I can work on it at a later date? AliceCooper99 (talk) 18:35, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Ei mano! How are you? It's been a long time since I checked anything on this wiki or Wikia overall. I've been super busy with lots of important shit, especially because I'm moving to another city soon. It seems liek thing changed a bit as well, but I obviously have 0% of interest of contributing anything. You called me that? [[User talk:Bliming Redshire|Guess what? THAT'S NOT MY NAME!]] 22:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Troll detected This user has vandalized this story a couple of times. Seems to be worthy of an indefinite ban. Found using racial slurs. Vandalized a user's profile page. RuckusQuantum 14:34, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question Hi, I just recently posted a story called "The Smile Man, which you deleted. I believe I figured out why it was deleted, due to spacing errors that I had made when moving the story over into the Wiki from my typing program. I was wondering what the rules are on putting my story back, now that i've fixed the spacing errors? ThisDarkNight (talk) 18:20, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to ask why my pasta was deleted so I can work on my skills for the future. I have an idea but I'd like to confirm. Thanks. Daimondhead2 (talk) 20:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Help needed. Hey Empy, Not sure if you could do this or not, but I uploaded the story I am planning on adding to the contest in the WW. I just finished writing it tonight and wanted to get a feel for how well it is received. Would you be able to give me some feedback on it? Its title is Blobster. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:27, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, well I hope you can get to it, but if you can't I understand. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:33, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Eggcellent There are a few errors in An Egg. ""Yup," I said" Needs period. ""Now you're getting it." I said, with a congratulatory slap on the back." Period after "it" needs to be a comma. ""And you're John Wilkes Booth, too." I added." Period after "too" needs to be a comma. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 03:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Not sure if this is right I checked my edit count via the badges panel at the right side of my profile page and found out I really have made more than 380 article edits in my whole time here on this site. My statistics (the chart at the bottom of my page) says otherwise. I figured out the edit count on the badges panel included my edits on previously deleted articles. Do you think this might affect my standing as a possible candidate for rollback? I really don't have high hopes yet, just thought of bringing this up. RuckusQuantum 10:00, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was given a notification that you deleted the story Caroline Missing, only a minute after it was edited, I hae indeed read your reasonings to delete it and I don't see any of these reasons connecting to this story. Can I ask you why you deleted it? NightmaresRemainForever (talk) 20:52, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Story on Blog Here. MrDupin (talk) 15:46, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank No problem, but in fact things have been going pretty well around here without you. Honest! *barricading door with scores of blood-thirsty trolls on other side* By the way, I was wondering if you were able to get the other admin's thoughts on a Rollback app which doesn't meet the 450 requirement. I feel like I've made a bit of an effort in the last week or so to prove myself, and I feel like I would be able to manage being a Rollbacker if an exception were to be made. Anyways, just wondering. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 21:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well in that case, I'll most likely put up the application in a couple days or so. There's one thing I'm a bit confused by, however. On the requests page it says to "Create a subpage with your username (i.e. Project:Requests for Rollback/Username )". If I put "* /Dr. Frank N. Furter/ ~~~~~" under the "Open Applications" header, will this automatically create a "Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Dr. Frank N. Furter" page? :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 22:19, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Ahh, alright. Thanks. Expect to see that application soon enough. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 22:34, June 22, 2016 (UTC) My story "One Less Soul" Hi, Empy. I do not know if you remember our conversation a while ago, about my story "One Less Soul"; a submission to the 666 words literary exercise that I wanted to get published on the site? Since then I've put alot of work into it and given it more debth; I've had it out on the writer's workshop board and gotten 1 comment back (which was really helpful), but my 2nd revision hasn't got any; which is not surprising; as it has been added a whole bunch of new stories since then. However, what I am so clumsily trying to ask is: what can one do to try to get attention to one's story again? Is it for instance allowed to post it again on the writer's workshop board after a while (I haven't done this, in case it is not allowed to do so)? Got any tips regarding this subject? As a shameless self promotion; here's a link to my story, in case you want to see it for yourself. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:539023 Thanks again for all the help! InScythe (talk) 15:35, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I will try to do that. Thanks for the helpful advice! InScythe (talk) 16:04, June 23, 2016 (UTC) yeah you could have told me to not do that, rather than just delete my creepypasta, but otherwise was that the only part that needed work?